Soleil Déchu
by Fanademanga
Summary: Song Fic, basée sur la musique Art Of Life. "Si tout ça n'est qu'un rêve Réveille-moi Si tout ça est réel Tue-moi"


**Soleil déchu**

**(Art Of Life)**

_"Desert rose_

_Rose du désert_

_Why do you live alone_

_Pourquoi vis-tu seule ?_

_If you are sad_

_Si tu es triste_

_I'll make you leave this life_

_Je vais te faire quitter cette vie._

Je marche dans les rues désertes de Konoha. Il pleut, je sens les gouttes froides couler sur mes joues. Est-ce de la pluie ou bien des remords qui maculent mon visage ? Quelle est donc cette douleur qui déchire mon coeur et transforme mes jours en tortures infernales ? Quel est donc ce mal qui ronge mes entrailles ? Mon âme est souillée et mes mains, couvertes d'un liquide rougeâtre indélébile. Je tourne à gauche, puis à droite et encore à gauche. Je vagabonde, sans but ni destination. Ais-je seulement un "chez-moi" ? N'y a-t-il donc personne pour me sauver ?! Personne pour me tendre la main ? Peut-être que je ne mérite pas de considération ... est-ce cela la vie ?

_"J'ai erré pour me trouver_

_Combien de temps ai-je ressenti ce mal sans fin ?_

_Tombant, la pluie coule dans mon coeur_

_Dans la douleur je t'ai attendu_

_On ne peut plus repartir_

_Nulle part pour revenir_

_La vie est perdue, les fleurs fanent_

_Si tout ça est un rêve_

_Réveille-moi maintenant_

_Si tout ça est réel_

_Tue-moi"_

Les heures défilaient, les jours passaient, les années s'écoulaient et mon coeur se fanait. Mes émotions s'envolaient progressivement, emportant sur leur passage les derniers vestiges de ma personnalité. Les profondeurs des ténèbres m'enlacèrent de leurs bras puissants et comblèrent les manques qui tourmentaient mon coeur. La solitude me retenait captif. Elle me poursuivait, m'isolait. Au fil du temps, je me suis habitué à sa présence. A dire vrai, je pensais qu'elle était ma seule alliée, un peu comme une partie de moi même. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraitre, dans les débuts de mon exil, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me réconfortait, une chaleur glaciale qui se répand dans mon coeur.

_"Je construis un mur à l'intérieur de mon coeur_

_Je ne voudrais pas laisser mes émotions en sortir_

_Ça m'effraie de regarder le monde_

_Je ne veux pas me retrouver perdu dans tes yeux_

_J'ai essayé de noyer mon passé _

_Jamais je ne voudrais ressentir plus de douleur_

_Courir loin de toi sans dire un seul mot_

_Ce que je ne voudrais pas perdre est l'amour"_

Il ne reste plus rien de moi, une simple coquille vide, un corps sans vie qui erre dans les rues. Poussé inconsciemment par mon instinct de survie, je continue de me nourir, de tuer, encore et encore. Maudite routine, maudit cercle vicieux, maudit instinct .... Plus rien ne me rattache à la vie et pourtant, je suis condamné à vivre éternellement, seul. condamné à être une bête sanguinaire.

_"A travers mes yeux_

_Le temps part avec les larmes_

_Mes émotions perdent la couleur de la vie_

_Tue mon coeur_

_Libère toute ma douleur_

_Je hurle abondamment_

_La folie s'empare totalement de moi"_

La pluie se fait plus violente, se changeant peu à peu en grêle. Grêle qui me bombarde sans aucune douceur. Cependant, ... je garde la même allure et poursuis inlassablement mon errance. Je ne ressents plus la douleur physique, elle est bien trop superficielle pour m'atteindre. Mes sensations ont disparu, je ne différencie plus l'ardente chaleur du froid intense, ni même les caresses d'une douce brise aux gifles d'une tempête. Je ne vis plus, je survie.

_"Fermer mes yeux_

_Le temps passe, je peux entendre_

_Tout l'amour et la tristesse_

_Contenu dans mon coeur"_

Depuis peu, j'ai cette irrepréssible envie d'insouciance, oui ... j'ai ce soudain besoin de me sentir vivant. Pourquoi ? Même le meilleur des scientifique associé avec les plus talentueux philosophes et psychologues du monde ne pourraient trouver une réponse qui tienne la route. Mon coeur réclame quelque chose, ... une chose élémentaire et précieuse. Je m'oblige à renier ce sentiment, mais il grandit en moi et fragilise la barrière que je m'étais forgé.

_"Je crois en la folie appelée " maintenant "_

_Les temps vont s'écouler, brisant mon coeur_

_Je voudrais vivre_

_Je ne peux laisser mon coeur me tuer_

_Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce que je cherche_

_L'art de la vie_

_J'essaie de me stopper_

_Mais mon coeur va détruire la vérité_

_Dis moi pourquoi_

_Je veux un sens à ma vie_

_Dois-je essayer de vivre ? Dois-je essayer d'aimer ?"_

Une douloureuse migraine fait sentit sa présence. Je colle mon dos à un mur et me laisse lentement glissé, tout en fermant lentement les yeux, jusqu'à ce que mon fessier touche le sol boueux. Je me plaque mes jambes contre mon torse et pause les paumes de mains sur mes oreilles. Puis j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux formé par mon torse et mes jambes. J'ai peur, trop de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Dois-je me laissé guider par mes pulsions ? Ou choisir la prudence, le chemin que j'ai toujours emprunté ? Une rude bataille se livre en moi. Je n'en vois pas la fin. Quelques minutes qui me paraissent des heures s'écoulent, lorsque je daigne enfin me relever. Mes vêtements sont dans un piteux état mais cela ne me préocupe pas. J'ai bien d'autres soucis en tête. J'entame une nouvelle fois une marche. Cependant, ... elle est bien différente des autres. Oui ... cette fois, j'ai un but, une destination ...

_"Je brise le mur intérieur de mon coeur_

_Je voudrais juste laisser mes émotions partir_

_Personne ne peut m'arrêter_

_Je cours vers la liberté_

_Peu importe la manière dont tu essais de me garder dans ton monde_

_Comme une poupée transportée par l'écoulement du temps_

_J'ai sacrifié mon futur pour le moment présent_

_J'étais dans une chaîne de souvenirs, à moitié aveugles_

_Perdant mon coeur, marchant dans la mer des rêves"_

Je regarde, déterminé la falaise à quelques centaines de mètres de moi. Mon pas est assuré, enfin je crois.

Mon coeur bat la chamade, c'est plutôt ... franchement désagréable. J'avale difficilement ma salive, bordel mais elle se condense ou quoi ? J'avance de plus en plus, mon allure s'accélère. Je quitte le gravier des rues au profit de l'herbe humide et boueuse d'une falaise. J'escalade celle-ci rapidement, malgré la fragilité de mes appuis. Je me hisse à l'aide de mes bras sur partie la plus haute et la plus plate de la falaise. Je reste à genoux et contemple le paysage. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas prit le temps de regarder ce qui m'entourait. Le soleil se couche et le ciel s'assombrit. Mon coeur est comme le soleil, sauf qu'il ne s'est jamais relevé. Un soleil déchu en quelque sorte.

_"Les rêves peuvent me rendre fou_

_Je ne peux quitter mon rêve_

_Je ne peux m'arrêter_

_Je ne sais pas ce que je suis_

_Quels mensonges sont vrais ?_

_Quelles vérités sont fausses ?"_

Pourquoi cette boule dans mon estomac ne cesse de grossir ? Est-ce de la peur ? Non, NON, c'est impoSSIBLE ... j'ai attendu ce jour pendant tant d'années, alors ... pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Je VEUX mourir, alors pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment en moi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que ça doit se passer ainsi ? Pourquoi, dois-je encore souffrir ? N'y a-t-il donc aucune fin ? J'en peux plus ... je veux ... je souhaite ... plus que tout ... plus que tout ... je vous en supplie ... arrêtez ... kami-sama ...laissez-moi me consumer une fois pour toute ... je vous en conjure ... pitié ... plus que tout au monde ... je vous implore ... j'en peux plus de cette vie ... de cette vie de m*** ... de cette vie de monstre ... ce n'est pas une vie mais ... une survie ...

Je m'approche, hésitant du bord de la falaise. Bientôt je basculerais dans ce gouffre sans fond qu'est la mort. C'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver, pour moi comme pour le monde. Je lève mes bras et les tends à la verticale. Puis je ferme les yeux et écoute ma respiration. Bercé par son son j'avance un pieds tremblant dans le vide

_"Si tout ça n'est qu'un rêve_

_Réveille-moi maintenant _

_Si tout ça est vrai_

_Tue-moi"_

______________________________________

Pour savoir la suite et fin de ce one shot, lire Blood For Blood


End file.
